


Haller sei Dank!

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort
Genre: Herzschmerz, M/M, Sad, Slash, alberichspov, boernesPOV, friendshiptolove, thielsPOV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Thiel ist wütend auf Boerne, doch ob das so berechtigt ist?Haller liest dem Kommissar ordentlich die Leviten und wird zur wichtigen Vermittlerin zwischen Boerne und Thiel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was soll ich sagen? Ich mag es einfach, wie Alberich oftmals schützend vor Boerne stellt.
> 
> Ich erinnere mich immer daran, als sie sagte:  
...und wenn nur irgendwer hier vorhaben sollte Boerne zu töten, dann müssen Sie zuerst mich umbringen! -Feierstunde  
(Hab den genauen Wortlaut grad leider nicht mehr im Kopf) 
> 
> Oder
> 
> FINGER WEG VON BOERNE! 😂🙌🏻
> 
> Viel Spaß damit!

> „Warum erfahr ich erst jetzt davon?", schrie Thiel und lief aufgeregt in der Pathologie auf und ab.

„Das ist zurückhalten wichtiger Beweismaterialien.", warf er nach und stützte sich auf Boernes Schreibtisch, welcher am anderen Ende des Tisches verweilte und erstaunlich ruhig wirkte.

„Jetzt reden Sie endlich! Sind doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen."

Thiel war wütend und genau das, hatte Frau Haller ihm schon angesehen, als er unten mit dem Fahrrad vorgefahren war.

Boerne hingegen blickte stur auf den Bildschirm seines Computers und versuchte den wütenden Thiel, so weit es ihm möglich war, zu ignorieren. 

„Was haben Sie denn heute für prächtige Laune?", fragte Haller und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben ihren Chef.

„Ihr Chef hat DNA gefunden, in Form von Haaren in der Wunde des Opfers und ich erfahre erst heute davon!?"

Thiel schlug mit den flachen Händen auf den Tisch und wurde sekündlich wütender, da Boerne offensichtlich so gar nichts zu seiner Verteidigung vorbringen konnte.

„Sie, Herr Thiel, gehen jetzt besser, bevor ich nämlich laut werde.", klinkte sich Frau Haller mit ein. 

„Lassen Sie mal Alberich. Wahrscheinlich lief sein Rendezvous nur nicht wie erhofft.", meinte Boerne, ohne auch nur einmal von seinem Bildschirm aufzublicken.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht, Boerne und jetzt raus mit der Sprache!"

Haller nahm den gedruckten Bericht in die Hand, steckte diesen in eine Mappe zu anderen Unterlagen und drückte sie Thiel in die Hand.

„Einen schönen Tag noch!"

Thiel konnte nicht fassen, dass Alberich im Begriff war ihn aus Boernes Büro zu schmeißen, weshalb er sich nur langsam entfernte.

„Ich bin gleich zurück Chef.", teilte Haller Boerne mit und lief dem aufgebrachten Thiel hinterher.

„Herr Thiel?"

„Was?"

Ungeduldig blieb er stehen. Eigentlich hatte er nur noch Lust aus dem Institut zu verschwinden, doch der Plan wurde nun unterbrochen.

„Haben Sie einen Moment?"

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass wir genug Zeit vergeudet haben? Wenn Boerne nicht wieder gepfuscht hätte und gleich alles offen gelegt hätte, dann wäre der Fall bestimmt schon lang gelöst."

Thiel blieb trotzdem stehen, denn gegen Frau Haller hatte er ja eigentlich noch nie etwas gehabt. 

„Ich weiß nicht welche Laus Ihnen heute über die Leber gelaufen ist, aber was Sie meinen Chef vorwerfen, sind haltlose Vorwürfe."

Thiel wollte gerade ansetzen, um seinen Frust weiter freien Lauf zu lassen, doch Frau Haller wusste dies zu unterbinden.

„Jetzt rede ich!", keifte sie regelrecht.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was zwischen Ihnen beiden vorgefallen ist oder was Sie plötzlich gegen meinen Chef haben, aber das was Sie hier abziehen, dass ist eine Frechheit vor dem Herren."

Haller hielt kurz inne und musste sich ein Grinsen unterdrücken, da ihr auffiel, dass sie bald schon wie ihr Chef klang.

„Ohne Herr Professor Boerne würden Sie diesen Fall vermutlich nie lösen mein Guter. Im Übrigen haben Sie selbst schuld daran."

Den Rest wollte sich Thiel nicht mehr anhören, weshalb er Frau Haller mitten im Satz stehen ließ und regelrecht aus dem Institut stürmte.

** **** **

Noch immer saß Boerne am Schreibtisch und starrte gedankenverloren auf den schwarzen Bildschirm. 

War das der Dank für all die aufgebrachte Zeit und schlaflose Nacht des vorigen Tages? 

„Chef? Hallo? Chef?"

Frau Haller wedelte mit der Hand vor Boernes Gesicht, der lediglich die Brille absetzte und sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück lehnte. 

„Ich dachte Sie wollten Thiel die frohe Botschaft direkt gestern Abend noch verkünden?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach. 

„Hätte, wäre, wenn. Zwischen wollen und machen, gibt es einen enormen Unterschied Alberich."

„Aber Sie haben sich doch so gefreut, Ihm die neuesten Erkenntnisse zu überbringen."

Frau Haller wusste, dass sie ihrem Chef vermutlich zu Nahe trat, doch so ruhig und in sich gekehrt kannte sie ihn nicht.

„Lassen Sie's gut sein, Alberich. Haben Sie nicht noch in einem Mäuseloch Staub zu wischen?", fragte Boerne und setzte sich seine Brille wieder auf die Nase.

Das klang dann schon eher wieder nach ihrem Chef, weshalb sie ihn dann auch in Ruhe ließ. Früher oder später, würde er mit ihr reden, dass war immer so gewesen.

** **** **

„Na endlich Thiel! Ich dachte schon, sie bringen die Unterlagen nie vorbei!", zischte Frau Klemm und zog genervt an ihrer Zigarette.

„Da fragen Se mal den sauberen Professor. Würde der seine Arbeit mal ordentlich machen und sich nicht immer in Sachen einmischen, die ihn nichts angehen, dann hätten wir den Täter schon längst dingfest gemacht.", verteidigte sich Thiel und setzte sich genervt auf seinen Stuhl. 

„Vielleicht sollten SIE, Thielchen, nicht immer die Schuld bei anderen suchen. Der Professor hat Engagement erwiesen, was man von Ihnen in den letzten Tagen nicht gerade sagen konnte. Es ist mir gelinde gesagt, scheißegal was Sie in ihrer Freizeit machen, aber mit einer Zeugin anzubandeln, halte ich für keinen klugen Schachzug."

Thiel verstand die Message gerade nicht wirklich, vor allem warum redete sie von Engagement Boernes und schoss gleichzeitig gegen den Kommissar?

„Boerne hat bewusst diese Spur zurück gehalten, sonst hätten wir sie nicht erst heute. Den sollten Sie sich lieber mal vorknöpfen!", pampte Thiel und fühlte sich mehr als nur ungerecht behandelt. 

„Der Professor hat vorgestern, während Sie bei dem St. Pauli Spiel waren um Erlaubnis gebeten, eine weitere Obduktion durchzuführen, weil ihm so manches spanisch vor kam. Die ganze Nacht saß er im Leichenbunker und hat bis gestern Abend ohne Pause gearbeitet, nur um Ihren Verdacht zu bestätigen, von dem ich bis jetzt nichts hielt."

Sie blätterte in den Unterlagen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und worauf warten Sie jetzt noch? Muss Frau Krusenstern mit dem Professor zum Sommer fahren und ihn festnehmen?"

„Aber.." 

Thiel nahm Klemm die Akte aus der Hand und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass somit der Täter eindeutig feststand. 

** **** **

Das Thiel ein undankbarer Mensch war, dass wusste Boerne ja, aber dass hier, hatte ihn tatsächlich getroffen. Nicht nur an seinem Ego kratzte dieses Verhalten, sondern auch an seinen restlichen Gefühlen. 

„Alberich ich werde nach Hause gehen. Könnten Sie bitte noch etwas klar Schiff machen?" 

Frau Haller war nun wirklich besorgt. Seit wann verwendete ihr Chef das Wort bitte?

„Wenn Ihnen was auf dem Herzen liegt, Sie wissen, dass Sie mit mir reden können, ja?"

Boernes Mundwinkel begannen etwas zu zucken, doch für ein Lächeln reichte es dennoch nicht.

„Ich weiß!"

** **** **

Zusammen mit Nadeshda hatte Thiel Sommer wenig später verhaften können und beide fuhren ins Präsidium zurück. 

„Der Sommer hat ja einen ordentlichen Hals auf den Professor. Hätte ich dem Boerne nicht zugetraut, dass er ihn sogar zu Hause auflauert um an DNA zu kommen.", gackerte Nadeshda belustigt und begeistert.

„Ja, Ja. Wieso übernimmt Boerne nicht gleich meinen Job?"

Thiel war genervt. Warum hielten den Rechtsmediziner für einen Helden, während Thiel doch die ganzen Ermittlungen durchgeführt hatte? Warum bekam er nicht mal Ärger, weil er sich schon wieder in Polizeiarbeit gemischt hatte? War diese DNA-Probe überhaupt vor Gericht zulässig? Immerhin hatten die Klemm und Nadeshda Sommer als Täter konsequent ausgeschlossen, weshalb Thiel keine DNA von ihm bekam und er freiwillig auch keine Speichelprobe herausgerückt hatte. Auf Thiels Bauchgefühl war schon immer Verlass gewesen, so auch dieses Mal, dachte er zufrieden.

** **** **

Boerne saß inzwischen frisch geduscht zu Hause bei einem Glas Rotwein und vertiefte sich in die Klavierklänge, die aus seinem Plattenspieler drangen. 

Immer mehr breitete sich Enttäuschung in ihm aus, denn während Thiel offensichtlich seinen Spaß mit einer der Zeuginnen hatte, nahm er sich der Sache an, nur um ihn zu helfen. Welche Idiotie das doch war. 

Eigentlich war er es ja gewohnt, dass Thiel sich bei Danksagungen nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckerte, doch dieses Mal hatte Boerne sich extrem weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, nur um Thiels Bauchgefühl mit eindeutigen Beweisen zu bestätigen. 

Was Boerne aber am Meisten zu schaffen machte, waren die haltlosen Vorwürfe, dass er ihm etwas unterschlagen hätte. Thiel hatte beinahe so geredet, als wolle Boerne irgendwas vertuschen oder hätte keine Ahnung von seinem Job. 

„Ich mache keine Fehler. Nicht im Institut.", sagte er zu sich selbst.

Im Grunde gestand sich Boerne Fehler ja sowieso nie ein, doch tiefere Gefühle für Thiel zuzulassen, dass war wohl wirklich mal ein Fehler, dachte Boerne und trank sein Glas Rotwein in einem Zug aus.

** **** **

„Wo ist er?", fragte Thiel und betrat das Büro von Boerne.

„Zu Hause, wo er hingehört. Nach knapp 30 Stunden steht ihm das wohl zu oder?", knurrte Haller, weshalb Thiel direkt einen Gang zurück schaltete. 

Eigentlich wollte er dem Professor noch eine Ansage machen, aber das hatte sich ja jetzt offensichtlich erledigt.

„Und wenn Sie auch nur einen Hauch Anstand haben, dann fahren Sie da jetzt auch hin und entschuldigen sich bei ihm!", warf Haller nach und räumte auf Boernes Schreibtisch auf. 

„Können Sie mich vielleicht mal aufklären? Anscheinend bin ich der Einzige, der von nichts eine Ahnung hat. Ich bin meinem Job ordnungsgemäße nachgegangen."

„Und der Professor auch!", murmelte Haller und warf einige vollgekritzelte Papierfetzen ins den Müll.

„Hätte der seine Arbeit gleich richtig gemacht, dann hätten wir uns das ganze ersparen können! Aber nein, erst pfuscht er und dann kann er seine Leichenfinger nicht aus den Ermittlungen lassen.", maulte Thiel und setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf einen Stuhl.

„Merken Sie's eigentlich noch, Herr Thiel? Der Professor hat keinen Fehler gemacht!"

„Natürlich! Fehler machen ja auch nur die anderen!"

„Mein... Chef... pfuscht... NIE! Hätten Sie mal ihre Unterlagen besser durchgesehen, wäre Ihnen aufgefallen, dass nicht Herr Boerne die erste Obduktion durchgeführt hat, sondern ich."

Thiel blickte überrascht zu Frau Haller. Hatte er Boerne vielleicht doch ein wenig unrecht getan? Gut, vielleicht in dem Fall, aber der Rest war eine bodenlose Frechheit. 

„Ich habe bei der Autopsie eine minimale Verletzung hinter dem Ohr übersehen, was dem Chef vorgestern direkt aufgefallen war.", begann Frau Haller etwas ruhiger zu erklären.

„Und warum sagt mir das niemand?", fragte Thiel entrüstet.

„Wollte der Chef ja, aber Sie haben ihn den ganzen Tag weggedrückt, als er auf Ihrem Handy angerufen hatte und im Präsidium waren Sie nicht anzutreffen."

Thiel runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. Klar, er war den einen Nachmittag in Hamburg, den ganzen anderen Tag bei Befragungen und hatte mit Nadeshda eine Observation durchgeführt.

„Jedenfalls waren der Chef und ich dann bei Sommer und er hat ihm gekonnt ein Haar herausziehen können, weil wir ihn auf ein graues Haar aufmerksam gemacht hatten. Uns war klar, dass er als Friseur keine Lust auf einen kleinen Schönheitsfehler hatte."

„Boerne hat Sie da auch noch mit reingezogen? Das wird ja immer besser!", schimpfte Thiel und lachte bitter auf.

„Wir haben Ihren Job gemacht Thiel! Ihren Job! Der Professor saß die ganze Nacht an der Obduktion, weil ich ja offensichtlich einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Das war das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte, nach diesem Fauxpas meinerseits. Mein Chef ist der Beste. Er hat sofort gesehen, dass mir ein kleiner, aber wichtiger Fehler unterlaufen war. Außerdem sprach er die ganze Zeit davon, dass ihm Sommer auch nicht koscher vorkam, weshalb er Ihnen unbedingt die nötigen Indizien liefern wollte."

Frau Haller ging um den Schreibtisch und hing sich ihre Tasche um.

„Und warum hat er die Unterlagen dann erst heute morgen rausgerückt?", fragte Thiel, der nicht sicher war, ob er jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollte oder nicht. 

„Weil Sie ihn gestern Abend abserviert haben?Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden?"

Frau Haller schaltete das Licht im Büro aus und deutete Thiel anhand einer Geste an, dass er sich jetzt davon machen sollte.

** **** **

Wann war das eigentlich passiert, dass Boerne mehr für Thiel empfunden hatte? 

Fieberhaft dachte er darüber nach und lachte bitter auf. Die Erkenntnis kam schnell, denn eigentlich kannte er die Antwort ja. 

Boerne musste lachen, als ihm die Bilder in den Kopf kamen, als Thiel ihm mit voller Wucht, aber keinerlei Absicht, einen Zahn ausschlug. Damals hätte er eigentlich sauer sein müssen, doch komischerweise war er das nicht. Allgemein konnte er Thiel nie böse sein, höchstens vielleicht mal ein wenig beleidigt oder enttäuscht, aber wirklich wütend war er nie auf ihn, egal was der andere auch tat. 

Boerne war es klar, dass er so nicht weiter machen konnte. Irgendwie würde er sich entlieben müssen, doch darüber wollte

er jetzt nicht weiter nachdenken. Natürlich gab es die Alternative, dem Kommissar reinen Wein einzuschenken und ihm seine Gefühle auf den Latz zu knallen, doch dass war nun mal nicht Boernes Art und auch taktisch nicht sonderlich klug.

***~Fortsetzung folgt...~***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hier kommt der zweite und letzte Teil dieser Geschichte. :)

Genervt kam Thiel zu Hause an, stieg in die Dusche und hoffte seinen Frust von sich waschen zu können, doch das hatte nur wenig Erfolg gehabt.

Seufzend lies er sich mit einer Flasche Bier auf dem Sofa nieder und schloss seine Augen.

** *Flashback* **

„Vielleicht sollten wir den Nachtisch ins Bett verlegen!", meint Rita und beißt Thiel leicht in die Wange, während dieser eine Flasche Sekt öffnet.

„Das hört sich gut an.", murmelt Thiel zufrieden und beginnt zwei Gläser mit dem prickelnden Gebräu zu füllen.

Voller Vorfreude auf mehr guckt Thiel seinem reizenden Besuch nach, welche die Schwester des Mordopfers ist. 

Gerade will Thiel in Richtung Bett starten, da klingelt es an der Haustür und er stöhnt genervt auf. 

„Ich bin gleich bei dir."

Ein Zwinkern zu Rita und Thiel geht zu seiner Wohnungstür. Natürlich ahnt er schon jetzt, dass es nur Boerne sein kann, der ihm wieder ein nerviges Gespräch ins Knie drücken möchte.

„Thiel, da sind Sie ja. Endlich treff ich Sie an.", plappert der Professor los.

„Ich wohne hier, falls ihnen das entfallen ist."

Er kann seinen Vermieter ja sicherheitshalber nochmal dran erinnern, denkt Thiel. 

„Das weiß ich doch! Ich hab Sie überall gesucht. Ich muss unbedingt mit Ihnen sprechen."

„Aber nicht jetzt und nicht mehr heute! Ich komm morgen früh zu Ihnen in die heiligen Katakomben, ja?"

Thiel hat keinen Nerv auf das ewige geplapper von Boerne und hofft, dass dieser ihn jetzt in Ruhe lassen wird.

„Das ist aber wichtig! Ich hab etwas zu erzählen, das Sie interessieren dürfte.", redet Boerne unbeirrt weiter und wedelt mit einer Mappe vor seinem Gesicht.

„Ob Sie's glauben oder nicht, aber ich hab Besuch und Feierabend. Außerdem sind wir Ihren Obduktionsbericht schon zigmal durchgegangen! Schönen Abend noch."

„Meinen? Nun ja, irrelevant. -Aber das hier ist doch...", „Schönen Abend, Herr Professor!"

** *Flashback Ende* **

Thiel schluckte. Boerne war gestern Abend da, um ihn auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen und er hatte ihn mehr oder weniger abserviert. Das wollte Thiel doch eigentlich gar nicht. Langsam wandelte sich seine Wut in ein schlechtes Gewissen um.

Hatte er Boerne unrecht getan? Immerhin hatte Alberich zugegeben, dass sie bei der Obduktion etwas übersehen hatte. Boerne wollte Thiel helfen, weil er ahnte, dass sein Bauchgefühl mal wieder das Richtige war? 

Thiel trank einen Schluck Bier und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

Deshalb waren die Klemm und Alberich so pampig ihm gegenüber gewesen. 

Er trank einen weiteren Schluck und hatte im nächsten Augenblick den geknickten Professor vor sich gesehen, der am Morgen nur schweigsam dagesessen und sich Thiels Anschuldigungen angehört hatte.

Warum hatte der Professor sich aber nicht gleich verteidigt und ihn über all das aufgeklärt? 

Thiel begann bitter zu lachen. 

Ihm war klar, dass er ihn vermutlich hätte eh nicht zu Wort kommen lassen. 

War Boerne vielleicht doch nicht so ein Unmensch? Offensichtlich hatte er Frau Haller nicht den schwarzen Peter zu schieben wollen und nahm den sogenannten Fehler auf seine Kappe. 

Thiel wurde klar, dass es an der Zeit war, sich bei seinem Nachbarn zu entschuldigen, denn auch er musste den Fakten ins Auge blicken.

Boerne hatte den Fall gelöst. Für ihn. Ohne ihn.

** **** **

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Also wenn Sie kommen, um mich erneut der Korruption zu beschuldigen oder weiß der liebe Gott, was noch alles, dann bitte ich Sie direkt wieder zu gehen!"

Boerne hatte erst nicht öffnen wollen, doch was hatte er schon zu verlieren, außer seiner Würde oder seines Geduldsfadens?

„Boerne, ich bin nicht deswegen da. Also auch deswegen, aber... können wir das drinnen besprechen?"

Der Professor haderte einen Augenblick, machte ihm dann aber den Weg frei und Thiel lief geradewegs ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was gibt's nun so brisantes, dass Sie das nicht vor der Tür besprechen möchten?"

Boerne setzte sich wieder auf die Couch und faltete die Hände zusammen.

„Man Boerne, ich hab doch nicht gewusst, dass Sie, dass Alberich... das Frau Haller die Leiche obduziert hat und was übersehen hat.", begann Thiel.

„Hätte ich keinen Migräneanfall an diesem Tag gehabt, hätte ich dies natürlich selbst durchgeführt.", entgegnete Boerne und verzog keine Miene.

„Ich muss mich wirklich... entschuldigen.", stammelte Thiel und setzte sich zögerlich neben seinen Nachbarn.

„Für was? Dafür dass sie mir vorgeworfen haben, dass ich DNA Spuren unterschlage? Dafür, dass ich angeblich ein Pfuscher bin, um es in ihren Worten zu sagen? Dafür, dass ich Ihren Job gemacht habe, während Sie sich mit der Geliebten des Täters eingelassen haben? Dafür, dass ich der Frau Staatsanwalt ein Steak ans Ohr gekaut habe, damit sie mir die Einwilligung gibt, dass ich eine weitere Obduktion durchführen darf, obwohl der Leichnam schon im Krematorium war? Dafür, dass ich mit Alberich zusammen bei Sommer war, um uns DNA zu beschaffen, weil Sie es nicht geregelt bekommen haben? Dafür, dass ich über 30 Stunden durchgearbeitet habe, nur um Ihnen schnellstmöglich alles Nötige zu liefern, damit Sie der Klemm endlich zeigen können, dass Sie wieder mal recht hatten?"

Boerne starrte während es Sprechens die ganze Zeit auf sein leeres Weinglas, während Thiels schlechtes Gewissen immer größer wurde.

„Es tut mir Leid."

Thiels Satz war kurz, aber ehrlich, dass hörte der Professor. 

„Aber warum haben Sie das gemacht?", fragte er schließlich nach.

„Warum, warum, warum!!?? Darum!! Einer muss ja wohl alle Sinne beisammen haben und sich aufs wesentliche konzentrieren. Eigentlich sollte es mir egal sein, aber Sie haben Recht Thiel. Sie sind der Ermittler und ich? Ich bin nur der Boerne, der an Leichen rum schnippelt und selbst da noch zu blöd für ist. Ich denke, wir haben jetzt auch alles geklärt. Wenn ich Sie nun bitten dürfte?"

Boerne erhob sich von der Couch und deutete Thiel an, dass er seine Gesellschaft nicht länger begrüßte. Seufzend erhob sich Thiel ebenfalls und lief geradenwegs zur Tür. 

„Verzeihen sie mir. Bitte."

Damit verschwand er und ließ einen Verletzten und zu Tode beleidigten Gerichtsmediziner zurück.

** **** **

Mehrere Wochen gingen ins Land und die Stimmung zwischen Hauptkommissar und Professor war noch immer eisig. 

Seit jenem Tag, ging Boerne ihm aus den Weg, vermied jegliche Begegnung im hauseigenen Flur, so wie unnötige Kommunikation und Berührungen während der Arbeitszeit. 

„Das kann man ja nicht länger mit anschauen Thiel."

Frau Klemm saß mit der Kippe in der Hand in seinem Büro und musterte den Kommissar kritisch.

„Ich krieg den Kerl schon noch dran!", meinte Thiel, der davon ausging, dass die Klemm von seinem aktuellen Fall sprach.

„Ich rede von der Eiszeit im Leichenbunker! Gut, da ist es ja immer etwas frisch, aber so eisige Stimmung war dort noch nie."

Frau Klemm drückte ihre Kippe aus und erhob sich vom Stuhl.

„Klären Sie das mit Boerne! Heute noch! Diese Stimmung ist ja nicht auszuhalten! Vor allem Ihre! Sie sind muffiger, als ein vermoderter Dachboden!"

Das war ja wohl eine Frechheit, dachte Thiel. Schon wieder gab man nur ihm die Schuld, während der Professor wieder in Schutz genommen wurde. 

Genervt ging er aus seinem Büro und trat den Weg zu seinem Fahrrad an.

War es wirklich Boerne, der für schlechte Stimmung sorgte? Vermutlich nicht. Dieser ging einfach nur seiner Arbeit nach, präzise und hingebungsvoll wie immer. Der einzige Unterschied zu sonst, war die Tatsache, dass Boerne keine schlechten Witze mehr machte, ihn nicht mehr zufällig und unnötig berührte, keine Floskeln von sich gab und auch ansonsten nicht den Eindruck machte, als hätte er nur den Hauch an Interesse, dass sich diese Situation jemals wieder ändern würde.

Thiel hatte sich doch entschuldigt. Warum war der Professor dann so? 

Da er wusste, dass die Klemm sowieso keine Ruhe geben würde, ehe Thiel nicht versuchte die Wogen zu glätten, machte er sich mit dem Fahrrad auf den Weg zum Institut. 

** **** **

„Können Sie bitte die Neonröhre austauschen?"

Frau Haller blickte zu ihrem Chef, der etwas desinteressiert in einem forensischen Magazin blätterte.

„Sicher Alberich."

Frau Haller zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Wäre das nicht die perfekte Steilvorlage gewesen, um sie mal wieder mit ihrer geringen Körpergröße zu hänseln?

Boerne erhob sich vom Stuhl, griff nach der neuen Leuchtstoffröhre und wechselte sie kurzerhand aus.

„Chef? Sind Sie krank?", fragte Frau Haller und musterte ihren Chef, der müde aussah und dicke Augenringe hatte.

„Mir geht es geradezu fantastisch, Frau Haller."

Der Professor legte die alte Röhre zur Seite und trat an den Kaffeeautomaten.

„Möchten Sie auch einen?"

Verdutzt nickte Frau Haller und setze sich auf den Stuhl. Ihr Chef nannte sie Haller und bot ihr Kaffee an? Es musste wirklich schlecht um ihn stehen, da war sich Silke Haller sicher.

Mit zwei dampfenden Tassen ging Boerne zurück zum Schreibtisch und stellte diese auf den Tisch.

„Das mit Thiel... das belastet Sie arg oder?"

Unsicher blickte sie zu ihrem Chef und rechnete damit, dass er direkt auf Angriff gehen würde.

„Er ist ein Narr.", sagte er knapp und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Warum reden Sie nicht mit ihm, Chef?"

Boerne begann zu seufzen und setzte sich zu Hallers Verwunderung neben sie.

„Weil er mir klar zu verstehen gegeben hat, dass ich mein Handwerk nicht beherrsche, er meine Unterstützung nicht benötigt und vermutlich hat er ja recht. Ich muss zugeben, nun ja, ich habe mich des Öfteren in seine Arbeit eingemischt, diese teilweise behindert, gar gefährdet und nicht nur einmal mein Leben, aber auch das Seine aufs Spiel gesetzt."

Irrte sich Haller oder war ihr Chef gerade dabei, ihr etwas mitzuteilen, was sie schon lange wusste?

„Aber Sie kennen doch Thiel. Er ist der Elefant im Porzellanladen und mit Gefühlsduseleien hatte er es ja bekanntlich auch noch nie."

„Und doch hat er mich verletzt Alberich. Hier drin!"

Er nahm Hallers Hand und platzierte diese inmitten seiner Brust. 

„Wieso sagen Sie's ihm nicht?", fragte Haller vorsichtig. 

„Um mich noch mehr zum Gespött zu machen? Nein, ein wenig Selbstachtung habe ich dann doch noch, Alberich."

Plötzlich lief eine Träne über Boernes Wange, weshalb sie ihn kurz entschlossen in den Arm nahm. 

„Soll ich mal mit Thiel sprechen?", fragte sie vorsichtig und streichelte den Rücken ihres Chefs. Fast hätte ebenfalls weinen müssen. Boerne tat ihr do verdammt Leid. Sowas hatte er nicht verdient.

„Über was mit mir sprechen?", tönte Thiels Stimme plötzlich im Hintergrund.

„Na Sie haben aber auch immer Timing, was?"

Frau Haller schenkte dem Professor ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, während dieser versuchte, sein Gesicht von den Tränen zu befreien.

„Wenn was ist, ich bin drüben, den Seziertisch reinigen."

Sie streichelte Boerne über die Schulter und warf Thiel einen nicht zu deutenden Blick zu, als sie an ihm vorbei stolzierte. Hoffentlich würde der jetzt einmal ruhig bleiben und Boerne nicht noch mehr verletzten. Das würde Haller nicht zulassen, dass wusste sie schon jetzt.

** **** **

Schweigend hatte sich Thiel neben den Professor gesetzt und beide redeten nun schon mehr als zehn Minuten kein Wort miteinander.

Boerne hatte nicht die Kraft und Lust dazu, Thiel hingegen wusste gar nicht so recht, wo er hätte anfangen sollen.

„Boerne, es tut mir Leid. Sie sind kein Pfuscher, dass war blöd von mir. Sie haben den Fall gelöst und nicht ich. Ihnen gebührt der Dank und die Anerkennung."

Boerne begann zu lachen und Thiel verstand gar nicht, was daran nun so komisch gewesen sein sollte.

„Sie kapieren echt nichts oder?", fragte Boerne und rückte seine Brille zurecht.

„Aber wie auch? Als minderbemittelter Kommissar, der sein Abitur auf dem zweiten Bildungsweg gemacht hat..."

Boerne erhob sich vom Stuhl und ging mit seiner Tasse zum Waschbecken, um den Inhalt in den Ausguss zu kippen.

„Tun Sie uns beiden einen Gefallen und ersparen Sie uns weiteres Gebrabbel. Nebensätze stehen Ihnen ohnehin nicht."

Damit verschwand Boerne aus der Tür.

„Schönen Feierabend, Alberich!", hörte Thiel Boerne rufen und stand abrupt von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Frau Haller?", fragte Thiel, die gerade angelaufen kam.

„Schalten Sie auch einmal ihr Hirn an? Sind Sie wirklich so unterbelichtet, Herr Thiel?"

Thiel schnaubte, was hatte er denn nun schon wieder falsch gemacht? Er ging doch auf den Professor zu, während dieser schon wieder beleidigt die Kurve kratzte.

„Erinnern Sie sich noch daran, als Sie vor langer Zeit zu mir kamen und mich um Rat gefragt hatten, wie Sie einer Vertrauensperson noch vertrauen sollten, die Beweise zurück hielt?", fragte Alberich völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen. 

Zumindest auf den ersten Blick.

Natürlich erinnerte sich Thiel daran, dass er damals mit ihr gesprochen hatte, als er von Boernes Mitgliedschaft seiner Studentenverbindung des Hansuerkreis' erfahren hatte. Boerne hatte ihm bewusst verschwiegen, dass da nicht alles immer mit rechten Dingen zugegangen war und Thiel zweifelte deshalb an der Glaubwürdigkeit und Kompetenz des Professors. Später hatte sich aber herausgestellt, dass der Schein mal wieder trübte und Boerne nach wie vor eine Menge Loyalität ihm Gegenüber aufbrachte.

„Ah, wie ich sehe rattert es bei Ihnen. Ich wusste damals erst nicht, von wem Sie die ganze Zeit gesprochen hatten, aber als Herr Boerne im Institut auftauchte und völlig von den Socken war, war mir klar, dass  er Ihre Vertrauensperson war."

Thiel nickte und sah Frau Haller verwirrt an.

„Aber was hat das denn jetzt mit dieser Angelegenheit zu tun? Das ist Jahre her!"

„Jetzt strengen Sie ihre Synapsen mal ein wenig an, Thiel. Meinen Sie, dass der Chef in Ihnen nicht auch so etwas sieht? Im Grunde sind Sie der Mensch, der ihm so Nahe steht wie kein anderer."

Alberich zog ihre Schürze aus und hing sie an ihren Platz.

„Und genau dieser Mensch, macht ihm die haltlosesten Vorwürfe, dass es beinahe frecher und taktloser nicht geht! Natürlich ist der Professor nicht der Einfachste und natürlich braucht man für seine Person einen Magen, aber wenn ich mir ihren Bauch so ansehe, kann der Ihnen gar nicht genug zu schwer im Magen liegen."

Thiel musste grinsen, obwohl es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war. Alberich war tatsächlich die Miniaturausgabe von Boerne geworden. 

Langsam schien er jedoch zu begreifen, was Alberich ihm damit durch die Blume sagen wollte.

„Ich hab nicht sein Ego verletzt sondern ihn... in seiner Seele.. seinem Herzen!?!"

Es war weder eine richtige Frage, noch eine Aussage, die ihm über die Lippen kam. Er wusste nicht mal selbst ob er es zu sich oder Haller gesagt hatte und atmete schwer durch.

„Hören Sie auf, die Schuld bei ihm zu suchen! Suchen Sie mal in Ihrem eigenen Leichenkeller und gestehen Sie sich gefälligst ein, dass der Chef Ihnen genauso wichtig ist, wie Sie ihm."

Thiel schluckte heftig. Frau Haller hatte mit allem recht. All die Gefühle, die er seit jener Begegnung im Treppenhaus gegenüber Boerne gespürt hatte, machten sich in seinem Körper breit und stimmten ihn geradewegs untröstlich.

„Ich habe das so nicht gewollt. Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen und verlieren will ich den verrückten Professor doch auch nicht.", gestand sich Thiel laut ein.

„Dann sollten Sie jetzt einmal Eier beweisen und ihm genau das sagen. Ich weiß, dass Sie kein Freund von Nebensätzen sind, aber da werden Sie jetzt nicht drum herum kommen, wenn Sie nicht gleich einen Zwergenaufstand meinerseits erleben möchten."

Frau Haller funkelte ihn mit ernstem Blick an.

„Mja, ist ja schon gut."

** **** **

„Boerne? Boerne! Mach die Tür auf!"

Thiel klingelte und klopfte wie ein wilder an der Tür seines Vermieters.

„Was wollen Sie denn noch?", erklang Boernes Stimme auf der anderen Seite.

„Lassen Sie mich rein!", forderte Thiel, doch von der anderen Seite kam nur betretendes Schweigen.

Gerade als er auf den Klingelknopf drücken wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Boerne stand in Hemd und Anzugshose vor ihm, ohne Brille und Jacket und sah geradezu mitgenommen aus.

„Man Boerne!"

Da er eben kein Mann der vielen Worte war, entschied er sich dazu, lieber Taten folgen zu lassen, weshalb er kurzerhand die Arme um Boerne schloss. Stocksteif und erschrocken hielt Boerne inne. Er hatte keine Ahnung was gerade geschah. Verdutzt tätschelte er den Rücken des Anderen und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er und versuchte etwas Abstand zu gewinnen.

„Ich will dich!", stammelte Thiel, dessen Hautfarbe danach einer Tomate glich. Sofort schlich sich ein verlegenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, was dem Professor eine flatternde Scharr Schmetterlinge im Bauch bescherte.

„Haben Sie getrunken?", fragte Boerne, der völlig von den Socken war.

„Ich war noch nie so nüchtern!", entgegnete Thiel unglaublich ernst und überwand seine Nervosität, in dem er dem Pathologen seine Lippen auf den Mund drückte. 

Boerne brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er begriff was gerade passierte. 

Jeglicher Zorn und jegliche Enttäuschung entflohen seinem Körper und er konnte nicht anders, als diesem Kuss schließlich beizupflichten. 

„Endlich.", murmelte Thiel an seine Lippen und obwohl Boerne die Augen geschlossen hatte, wusste er, dass Thiel gerade lächelte. 

„Endlich.", entgegnete auch Boerne, legte seine Hände an Thiels Hüfte und zog ihn noch näher an sich. 

** ~~~~ **

_ Wir sind kein eigener Vorteil _

_ Kein Zwang und kein Zufall _

_ Kein Ziel und kein Streben, das uns teilt _

_ Wo wir uns nicht verstehen _

_ Doch immer zusehen _

_ Wir kommen zusammen mit jeder Unterschiedlichkeit  _

_ ~ Wir sind - Radio Doria _

** ~~~~ **

** ~_The End_~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, ist vllt 'n büschen kitschig geworden, aber ich mag's :D


End file.
